Shawna
Shawna is the cruel-hearted, evil witch. She's loyal to Inferno Overlord to helps his army to destroy the Power Rangers. Shawna's power is making her monster grow into giant-size with her magic. Her mission is to defeat the other Rangers and capture them. Biography Shawna and her sworn nemesis Ice Princess challenge each other to a duel. However, Shawna defeats the Ice Princess and obtains the prize for Inferno Overlord. After the victory, Inferno Overlord sends Shawna to capture the Green and Pink Rangers, especially Chelsea and Colette. In some battles, her nemesis Chelsea wants to teach her a lesson. She challenges her into a duel. Shawna attempts to defeat Chelsea and destroy her morpher, but she is saved by Kate. Both Chelsea and Kate retreats and Shawna wishes that she can rematch another day. Shawna turns into her human form and bumps into Brent, making him fall in love with her. They go out on a date, making Chelsea jealous and Colette very upset. Inferno contacts Shawna to send the monster to destroy the city, so she says good-bye to Brent. Shawna is ambushed by Stefan, Chelsea, Alaric and Colette, so she turns back into normal form and escapes after sending the monster to destroy the Rangers. Shawna and Heatboy join forces to work on new experiment for Inferno Overlord called "Magma Hawk." Shawna, Heatboy, and Magma Hawk taunt the Rangers before they start the fight, but the Rangers refuse to surrender to Inferno Overlord. Shawna and Heatboy fights the Rangers, but are unable to stop them. The two retreat while Magma Hawk attacks the Rangers. Shawna uses magic to make Magma Hawk into a giant to crush the Rangers, kidnaps Colette, defeats Chelsea and sends the monster to attack her. Confronted by the Rangers, she agrees to trade Torchman for Colette, but turns on them. Shawna attacks Peter, Brian and Keith with her magic and escapes. With Colette being held as an hostage in Inferno Royal, Shawna tells her to surrender to Inferno Overlord and give up her morpher but she refuse. Shawna is confronted by an angry Chelsea, and they duel. Chelsea defeats Shawna and Torchman, saving Colette. Angrily, Shawna tells Magma Pears to capture the two. Shawna helps Torchman and Heatboy to destroys the Rangers' ice power and break their morphers, but the Rangers manage to channel their powers into a grand power to defeat the trio, including the monster. Once Shawna's monster is destroyed, she, Torchman and Heatboy retreat. Later, Shawna enters the Ice Princess's domain and battles her in duel. Shawna almost kills Ice Princess but the Rangers manage to stop her, forcing her to retreat again. Shawna asks Inferno Overlord to use the power of Phoenix, and her wish is granted. Inferno Overlord gives Shawna a Phoenix armor, making her a Ranger-like villain called "Phoenix Shawna." With her last chance to destroy the Rangers once and for all, she uses flame beam to eliminate the Gold, Silver and Bronze Rangers, but the Rangers destroy her new power. Using her last magic, Shawna transforms herself into a Phoenix-like monster to destroy the Rangers, who take to the Blizzard Ultrazord. Shawna is defeated by Blizzard Ultrazord's Freeze beam, for good. Shawna escaped to Earth and began plotting its destruction as a fitting revenge on the Power Rangers who defeated her. She acquired the allegiance of the Bug Virus Insectorgs members Beetlax, Stagox, Buzzox, Flyax, Miss LadyRed, Gypsy, and Mistressfly, but her ultimate goal was to regain her lost power from the flames of Inferno. In order to transform again, she captured humans to drain their life force. Shawna was nearly defeated by the Rangers however she was unable to succumb from the defeat and then has her last chance to destroy the Power Rangers at her own hands. She has a last power to use make herself powerful, causing herself to mutate into a giant red monstrocity. The Arctic and Throttle Rangers teamed up to battle her. Arctic and Throttle Rangers joins forces to battle Shawna in their Megazords but they were unable to defeat her until they have Blizzard Ultrazord and Throttle Ultrazord combine their power into invincible. Shawna was then permanently destroyed. Physical *Half-Human *Blonde Hair *Red Witch Dress (claiming to be mini dress) *Hot Pink Witch Gloves *Blue Eyes *Orange Flame Necklace *Black High Heels *Caucasian-American *Long Hair *Fishnet leggings Psychological Description *Cruel, Evil, Abuse, Mean, Tough, Beautiful (sometimes in human form) and Determined *Serving Inferno Overlord *Using her magic to make her monsters strong and grow into giant *Working on her magic to make herself powerful *Works along with Boiler Man, Heatboy, Torchman, Fire, her bodyguard Pyro Hunter, Burnoid, Spicy and Magma Pears under Inferno Overlord's order Trivia *Shawna is the only female villain of Fire Organization. Despite she was good at making monsters will her magic as well. *Shawna also shares the similarities with Wicked Witch and other evil witches. *Though the dialogue of the show always says, "Shawna never lets her team down, that's why she's responsible for helping any monster to destroy the Rangers," it was her duty that she often does work very brief intervals that are more capable visible with a good attentiveness and being able change herself into human the episode called "Red Temptation". Also, she smiles and trying to date the Red Ranger named Brent. She was working to make love for him and transfer love to Lovebug monster. *Shawna has almost the same eye color as Chelsea and compare that they have a same eye color. *Shawna also wears red dress that matches Brent's red shirt. *During the negociations with Inferno Overlord, she, Torchman, Heatboy and Fire, she works with group and joins forces to destroy the Power Rangers. They made a new plan some point. *Shawna wears red working for Inferno Overlord because she was vengeful and gets revenge on Chelsea and Colette. *Shawna was based on femme fatale and the witch. *Shawna wishes that she can create more monsters with her magic to serve Inferno Overlord. *Shawna bears the similarities with Trakeena from Power Rangers Lost Galaxy. Category:Power Rangers Arctic Force Category:Villains Category:Witch Category:Female Category:Future Beetle